


Pinned

by bigsoup



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 02:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigsoup/pseuds/bigsoup
Summary: Within a new holy grail war, Archer and a rival Master have a discussion((short))





	Pinned

You were an irregularity within the Holy War. Untrained, unknowing, and undesiring. You had no wish for the grail but a desperate need to obtain it, a need that was gathered only after meeting the other masters and having the critical thought to recognize that none of those grown babies should have any sort of power ever. 

Given your servant was an alter class of particular stubbornness and venom, Moriarty was surprised when they followed your will. You entered the Holy Grail War with a familiar fire in your eyes, akin to a particular brand of his students when entering a test of his. Knowing that it would be difficult, that there would be tricks, that it would mentally drain you, a daunting and intimidating affair. Professor Moriarty was not fond of arrogant students, though he found them delightful minds to shatter on a slow afternoon, but he adored conviction. You were easily his favorite master in the war, especially when compared to his own lackluster companion. His master was, quite simply put, dull. They relied solely on him for drawing up battle plans, had a simple and boorish goal of wealth and power, and had taken to sulking around in safety until victory came and they could openly gloat. You were his master’s opposite.

You devised your own clumsy strategies with the public in mind, keeping the modern world interaction to a minimum and keeping your servant in perfect health. Cautious and deadly, you weren’t afraid to resort to sly tricks when you could but never grew prideful or cocky. You were paranoid- rightfully so given that Moriarty was here- and aimlessly driven. It came to no surprise that he was your second target and he was positively delighted when he found that you planned to face him and his master head-on. What was surprising, was that you purposefully left yourself open to his attack. His hidden sword had pierced your side clean through and the both of you landed in an awful tumble across the slick tile floor. It was a small graze, one that was meant to play and toy with you. Your eyes were gathering tears, Moriarty had known that you were fragile- ill-suited for any sort of battle- but seeing it made him feel a conflicted sense of sadness and pride. He was, of course, happy to know that his hunch had been, as always, correct.

“Pr-Professor.” Your voice came out a very shallow croak and the old man tensed. Not even his master knew. He hadn’t uttered his name since he had been summoned but he could quite clearly see that you knew his identity in full. Well, as fun as you were to observe, he absolutely had to kill you now.

“Please make a contract with me.” You were gathering your voice again as he held the blade to your neck. Moriarty chuckled but stopped his hand from slitting your throat.

“Doubtful, my dear. I am quite too dangerous for you I’m afraid.” His arm was steady but his hands felt suddenly sweaty under his gloves.

“I have an appreciation for danger.” You gave a small smile with your witty comeback, Moriarty felt his face relaxing without meaning to.

“I am not good.”

“I don’t want good, I want you.”

“I will stab you in the back, betray you on a very whim.”

“Perhaps I can convince your whims to crave a cup of tea rather than my death.”

“When I achieve the grail, I will lead this world to its end.” His voice was low, his face lowering near yours to look at you through his specs.

You swallowed nervously for a second, fighting the urge to look away. Taking a deep breath and a slow blink you managed to meet his eyes as confidently as you could muster.

“I don’t believe you.”

“Hoo?” He chuckled sinisterly and pressed your body into the ground. “And where did you get that silly little idea?”

“Because you can’t ruin a world that you live in.” There was more to your answer, something left unsaid that Moriarty desperately needed to hear. He pressed.

“And?”

“And...because at the end of the day you are a smart man. And smart people want their damage to be unnoticed.” You had clearly won this little argument but you were still holding back on him. Moriarty huffed and straightened, leaning off of you so you could breathe evenly and pressing the flat of the blade to your neck to avoid cutting your delicate skin.

“There is more you have to say, Love. I would like to know what it is before I kill you, would give me a brief night of frustration if I were unable to confirm my suspicions, you see.” He gave a pout at the thought.

You looked away with a flustered and uncomfortable expression.

“Professor Moriarty, you are a warm person.” 

Well, this was surprising. ‘Warm’ wasn’t necessarily good, in fact, he was more than confident that you knew of his evil ways. But to hear his name spoken tied with respect and a strange interpretation of his character, Moriarty felt damned smitten.

He started at a giggle and evolved into full laughter.

“Splendid little observation that was, although I’m sure the rest of the world would disagree with you. Now then, Love-” He steps off of you and offers you a hand to pull you to your feet. You sigh with relief and give him a small smile as you settle back into a jelly-legged stand. “Shall we solidify this contract and then dispose of that pig who calls himself my master?”

Moriarty was glad that yesterday he decided he would accept your offer and even more satisfied with the well-mannered and strangely faithful temperament of yours. While you confirmed the contract he did the math in his head, trying to estimate how long his affections for you would last. It looks like your comment about not ending the world was correct, he would restrain himself if only so that you would have a place to live for the next 420 years at least.


End file.
